The Primordial One
by The Lone Swordswolf
Summary: He who created everything has awoken from his slumber. And he is sorely displeased with the state of the world. How will he react to the worlds corruption. All powerful Naruto. NaruHarem.


**AN: I own nada.**

**If you are wondering about this, it is a side story when I don't have inspiration for my other one and a challenge to anyone who wants to take it.**

Chapter 1

Long ago, before humanity learned to seal the bijuu's, before humanity learned about chakra and how to harness it, before the earth was lush with life without the taint humanity spread. Back at the very beginning, where there was nothing, just an endless void. A being of such vast power and knowledge arrived to this desolate place after he had brought a chance for peace to his home universe. This being decided to start anew. He raised his hand, and with a quick burst of his awesome might the universe was born. He spent millennia crafting it. Different worlds and dimensions. Different planets, different species of intellectual life, and different outcomes to them all. But, on the last planet he made, a planet that came to be known as earth, he gave this one his full attention.

He created the three realms: Makai, home of the demons, Hell, where all evil souls shall go, and Heaven, where all that prove worthy shall spend an eternity in paradise. Then he turned his sights on the planet itself. He created the mountains and deserts, the oceans and lakes, the plains and the valleys. Then he created the first plant, a simple tree, a redwood and with it, he created the first god. A female god that he gave the name Tozi, goddess of nature. This tree shall become his home. It shall become his tomb. For how long? Not even he could wager a guess. But before he entered his sleep he created a pantheon of gods, who later became known as the Kami's. He left them with a warning. When he wakes and he doesn't like what he finds, he shall wrest control from them and take over, until a time he deems them worthy once again for their positions.

Millennia past, and the Kami's forgot all about him and his warning. Until the day that the Juubi ran rampant across the land. The primordial being woke from his slumber and did as he said he would. But before he went to deal with the Juubi, Kami had begged him on her hands and knees to show him humanity was worth sparing by sending their champion to defeat Juubi. He was curious about the outcome and so, allowed them to send their champion. And the beast was defeated. What no one knew was that the being had telepathically contacted Juubi and told her to take a dive. He promised that she shall be free from whatever prison that she'll be locked into and she did as she was told. And because the Kami's champion had 'defeated' the Juubi, he spared the world his wrath.

He went back to his redwood and gave another warning to the Kami's and the world. _"I shall return, make no mistake. And when I do, if I do not like the state of the world, I shall punish all of humanity and start this world over."_ And the Kami's decided to heed his warning, by making a tablet with the warning written on it, and placing it in their court so as to not make the same mistakes. And for a while, all remembered his warning. But as time affects all things, time had allowed humanity to forget. And eventually, even the Kami's forgot. But Juubi never did.

Trapped in the moon, she watched as the world forgot her lord and master and plunged itself into chaos. She continued to watch as ninja came to be, clans were formed, and villages made. She watched as they started to seal the bijuu into people making jinchuriki. She watched and listened as the innocent cried out for help, and the Kami's did nothing. She knew she could have broken free of her prison by now, but she waited. Waited for the day that HE will appear once more and purge the world of this taint called humanity. Sure there were innocents, but she believed it would be far better to never have been born at all, than live in such a corrupt world.

Not long after, a voice cried out, a voice so innocent, that it made waves in the fabric that is reality. And it was that cry that woke 'him' up. He had awoken to world that was far different than what he went to sleep with. He was in the middle of a giant forest that he sensed stretched for miles. Then, another cry from the same voice rang throughout the forest. Abandoning his search of the life forms on the planet using nature as a guide, he transported to the origin of the cry.

He came across a sight that boiled his blood. A young girl at around the age of 6, he guessed, with blonde hair in two pigtails and wearing a tattered orange outfit was being beaten by a group of people fifty strong. "Hey!" yelled one of the men, gaining the attention of everyone else. "Since we're about to finish the demon bitch off, why not have some _fun_ with her?" All in the crowd cheered a yes and the girl cried out for help. He slapped her. "Shut up you slut! You are going to take it like the slut you are, and then we will send you back to where you came from."

As the man was about to take his pants off, a baritone voice stopped him. "I wouldn't do that." Turning their attention to the newcomer, they were gifted with the sight of what many would say is the very definition of a man. He stood at an impressive 6'3", golden hair that fell to his upper back and down the front of his shoulders, giving him a mane of hair, not unlike a lion, with spikes of it jutting out in waves as it went down. He wore a pair of faded blue jeans, not that anyone knew what they were. But he wore no shirt or shoes, showing his impressive physique (think Augus from Asura's Wrath). But the thing that threw most people off was that he had no eyes. Nay! For where his eyes are, is nothing but pure white. And he had such a scowl, it would literally freeze hell.

"What's it to you buddy?" asked the same man. The golden haired man started walking forward. "You know what I see?" asked the stranger, totally ignoring the man. "I see fifty people who are attacking a defenseless child." The same man from before, probably the leader, yelled, "You don't understand what she did to us. We are doing the world a favor." That got the crowd riled up. "and if you try to stop us, well we will show you the error of your ways, by force." The mob started to brandish all kinds of weapons. And the golden haired man could feel a few of them were building energy. He threw his head back and laughed. "You honestly think you could even scratch me?" At seeing their nods, he laughed harder. "I'd like to see you try."

At his declaration, the mob surged forth, intent on showing this man who's the boss. It was a massacre. No sooner than they had surrounded him, did he blur out of sight. They stood there confused until a scream came from behind. They turned to see one of their members being held by the back of his neck by the stranger. The man reared his hand back before plunging it into his victims back. Then with a tug, he ripped out the mans spinal column, skull still attached. "Let's get started," the man said. Nothing the mob threw at him affected him, let alone scratched him.

At the end, the man was standing on the once green forest ground, now soaked with the blood of his victims. He turned his attention to the little girl from before. Only difference, her wounds had already begun to heal. He kneeled down next to her and couldn't help the frown that crossed his face at seeing her cowering away from him. "It's alright kid. If I wanted to hurt you, I wouldn't have stopped those idiots. Now, can you tell me why they were beating you?"

The little girl sniffled. "No one ever tells me why. They just keep being meanie's to me, no matter how good I am." The man stood up. "Now that ain't right. A good kid shouldn't be punished. Tell you what, I have business I need to attend to, but I'll leave you two people who will protect you no matter what anyone says or does." She sniffled again, tears forming in her eyes. "P-promise?" she asked. "I give you my word," he replied without hesitation. "A-alright."

He nodded and turned to the opposite direction of his slaughter-fest. "Come on out, Tozi." At first nothing happened till a bulge appeared on one of the trees. It slowly expanded till it plopped off. The blob seemed to stand before taking the shape of a woman. When it was finished with its transformation, one of the most gorgeous women to ever walk the planet stood before the man. Standing at 5'9", she had mid back length green hair, Light brown eyes that held kindness and animosity in them, wearing a two piece dress that seemed like it was ripped in the middle to show her stomach, and what seemed to be a blush that went across her nose. She also had a trim waist, wide hips, long legs, and I-cup breast (Think Neliel from Bleach).

"Hai master," she greeted him. Nodding in return, he turned his sights to the full moon above. He raised an open palm to it and called, "Awaken, Juubi!" For the briefest second, the sky went total black and the moon turned red. Then a stream of power shot down and coalesced into another woman. Standing at 5'8", this one had midnight black hair that went past her waist with locks of hair that frame her face down to her chin, dark blue eyes with long lashes, wearing a revealing red blouse that showed much of her cleavage, a loose sarong that showed her legs, and red high heel pumps. Like Tozi, she had a trim waist, wide hips, mile-long legs, and J-cup breasts (Think Boa Hancock). "Hai master," she said with a slight seductive tone to it.

"Both of you," he began, "I want you to raise the young one here." Both of them were surprised. "Why master?" asked Juubi. "Because, I cannot at the time, for I have matters I need to attend," he said. Tozi stepped forward. "You mean you are going to have a look at the state of the world." He nodded his head. "Correct. I need to see if I shall condemn humanity, though considering what was being done to the child, it seems that I shall. But, I will not make an ill-informed decision."

Juubi asked with mirth clear in her voice, "What kind of idiots do that anyways?" All across the world, ninety-five percent of the people on the planet sneezed violently. "I doubt you will like what you will find," Tozi said. "I honestly doubt that I will," he replied. "While I am away, I want you to raise and care for the kid like she was your own. I will return when she is thirteen, after I have taken in the worlds sights. I expect her to be a healthy young woman when I return. Do not fail me." And with that he disappeared from sight and from the senses.

The two woman look at each other and reluctantly shook hands. It was akward for the both of them. Tozi being the goddess of nature and subsequently life in general, even though everyone gives that last one to Kami, and Juubi being the harbringer of destruction and decay. They turned their attention to the little girl who had succumbed to exhaustion while they talked with their master. "This ought to be good," said Juubi. "I wonder how things will turn out, now that we are raising the child of prophecy," wondered Tozi.

**AN: Like a side up above, this is mainly a challenge that I will most likely continue. Anyone can do this, Ask for permission and remember to just mention that you got it from me first. Now the rules:**

**1. Naruto is the one that created everything, so he can easily start over again and revive the dead. Nothing is untouchable to him. But he will not use his full power till someone pisses him off.**

**2. This is a harem. You must have Tozi, Juubi, and Naruko. You can add anyone you want, but it has to have these three. Doesn't matter if they are from a different book, anime, movie, etc. He is all powerful.**

**3. Has to have Konoha and Minato bashing. Lets face it, Konoha is a cesspool and Minato is the biggest idealistic idiot of all time. You can bash anyone you want.**

**Other than that, have fun with it.**


End file.
